User talk:Toughpigs
Sing! I love the Sing picture! (The notes are accurate, too!) What's it from? -- Ken (talk) 05:30, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :That was from an issue of Sesame Street Magazine. Isn't it lovely? -- Danny (talk) 11:45, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Composers I know I said no more questions, but since we're talking about the blue boxes, I thought of something else. How strict do you want to be on composer credits? I mean, do you want to say "Music by" and "Lyrics by", or do you just want to say "Written by (name) and (name)"? (I've seen both ways.) I notice that some SS LP covers and labels just have both last names in parentheses, separated by a dash. If you want to put this on Current Events, or splice it into what's already there (since the topic is called "Song Template"), that's cool. Anyway, I'm going with no year linkings on song pages, since, if you go to the albums' page, its year is linked in the blue box. It's been a crazy week. I think I'll get over to California Adventure and check out the Mobile Labs thing, and see 3-D again, and see if I can add anything. -- Ken (talk) 04:25, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :This is done two ways depending on how the song was written and the info available. So if different people wrote the music and lyrics, and we have the info on who did what, we put that in using the music/lyrics fields. If we don't know who did what, the song was written entirely by one person, or all authors contributed to both words & music, then we use "written by". All of these cases exist, hence the variation on different pages that use the template. -- Wendy (talk) 04:34, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Ooh, I'm envious of you being able to go to Disneyland! The Disney parks are my favorite places in the world. ::I think "music by" and "lyrics by" is better -- when it's printed on an album as "Cerf/Stiles", for example, then I assume that Cerf did the music and Geiss did the lyrics (especially since Stiles is a writer). That's what I did with the Sesame Road songs I added yesterday. I think I forgot to do that with Cheep Thrills... I'll fix those. -- Danny (talk) 12:05, 14 April 2007 (UTC) First "Head Writer" Hey Danny -- have you seen the discussion at Talk:Jon Stone about the conflicting claims of "first head writer" on Sesame Street? I was wondering if you (or the CTW archives) could help sort it out... -- Wendy (talk) 02:38, 14 April 2007 (UTC) cheep art Hey dude, you uploaded the cover art for Cheep Thrills... do you know who did the art? —Scott (talk) 15:28, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Also, does it have songwriter info? —Scott (talk) 15:29, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yup, it's got everything. I'll add the info to the page... -- Danny (talk) 17:50, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::I put an infobox up. Can you put the catalog number in? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:45, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Various questions 1) Since I'm going with your format for song pages like the one you did for Rubber Duckie, how do you feel about making the records' release years linkable? You didn't do it on that one, but other people have on other song pages. I like it, but do you think it's too much? 2) On the composer box, what does "Source-Sesame Street" mean? Again, some have it, some don't. 3) The Muppet Podcast was great! Is that guy a friend of yours? I promise no more questions for a while! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:48, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :No problem, I love questions that I can answer. :) :1. I think linking the years is too much; it's just linking for the sake of linking. Still, I don't feel strongly about it one way or the other. :2. You'll have to ask Wendy about the song boxes -- she knows a lot more about that than I do. We use "Source" for stuff like the TMS songs that come from Broadway shows, to list what shows they come from. But almost all of the Sesame songs were written specifically for Sesame, so I don't know if we're supposed to list a source for those or not. Wendy will know. :3. No, I never met that guy before, and I haven't listened to the podcast yet. It's cool that there's some more Muppet fan stuff on the internet... -- Danny (talk) 11:51, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Reply Danny I just replied to your message on my own Talk Page since you said you all prefer to keep discussions together on a single page. Not sure if that's the preferred method... Quango 05:30, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Editing Hey, Danny, since Scott's doing stuff that would automate tedious repetitive tasks, is there any way to automate the kinds of repetitive stuff that I'm doing? Sometimes when I sit back and realize that I have to standardize about 220 song titles on 45 RPM records, and then do about 80 albums X 12 songs (960), not to mention the CD's that I haven't even looked at, and then attack all the song pages that have never been recorded, I want to go, "AAUGH!" (Not that I'm not having fun, though!) -- Ken (talk) 04:23, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Scott's the man to talk to about that... I don't know a thing about the bots. But I'm not sure that a bot would help you with this. The bots can help with simple, repetitive tasks, replacing one thing with another. Yesterday, Scott changed the Sesame episode template so that it said "syndication" instead of "noggin" in the template. Then he wrote a program that went through all of our Sesame episodes and replaced that word. :But the stuff you're working on is more complex than a simple search-and-replace. The stuff you're fixing is in all different formats, so it requires more thought. :I know how you feel; I've tackled big projects like that before. I think the only way to do it is to take a little bit at a time, and try not to think about how much there is altogether. And give yourself time; you'll get there eventually. :) -- Danny (talk) 14:52, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::What Danny said :) —Scott (talk) 15:12, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, guys! Sorry if I sounded whiny. I had just put up the long-lost 45's from Sesame Street 2, so I also checked the LP version, added character names by the song titles, and then I figured I should check all the song pages that go with it. And that wound up being kind of frustrating, since I was basically doing the same thing 17 times in a row. Thanks for understanding! By the way, the 45 boxed set is neat, with custom labels and everything! I need to find one of my friends who has a digital camera. -- Ken (talk) 05:09, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Main page I thought you didn't want other users editing the main page. That's why I protected it further. --MuppetVJ 21:41, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. I just feel mixed about it. I don't really want people to edit it, but I don't want people to see it protected, either. It's kind of a PR thing -- when people see that the front page is editable, then they get the idea that the whole wiki is editable, even if we don't really want them messing with the main page. I don't know if that makes sense at all. :By the way, the Wubbulous World Videography is awesome. That was a good idea. -- Danny (talk) 21:42, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Sortable Newsflash What's up with the collapsible tables script? It never used to break the page -- that just started happening a day or two ago. There must be something wrong with Wikia. Again. —Scott (talk) 19:46, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind, I just got your email. I'm really getting sick of the bugs around here. —Scott (talk) 19:51, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm an idiot. But with all the problems on the tech end here, can you blame me for assuming? I need a break from Wikia. —Scott (talk) 20:13, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, you say that now, because the siren call of the wiki will bring you back. Ignore Wikia. -- Danny (talk) 20:42, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ! One more question, and then I'll be submerging myself in data for a few nights: How do you make that upside-down exclamation point? -- Ken (talk) 06:15, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :I always just copy and paste it from another article. :) Whenever I need one, I go to Sesame Mucho, copy the ¡ and paste it into whatever article I'm working on. ¡Es fácil! -- Danny (talk) 11:02, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::I knew you were going to say that! Well, ¡tu me gustas! -- Ken (talk) 01:27, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :::¡Gracias! -- Danny (talk) 14:59, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Sesame Season 2 Celebs Say, how much have you found in the archives related to Sesame Street Season 2, especially guests? I've found a few newspaper articles about the 1970 season which, collectively, give the following guests, who til now we haven't known about (or at least not their Sesame involvement at this stage): Lucille Ball, Harry Belafonte, Diahann Carroll, the Smothers Brothers, Andy Williams, and Leon Bibb (it also mentions Gary Owens, but it's not clear if this was an actual appearance or just his voice-over spots). The rest are folks we know about (Jim Nabors, the Knicks and the Mets, the Bonanza cast, Flip Wilson, Carol Burnett, and Pete Seeger). Andrew Leal (talk) 00:05, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :In the archives, we found some Smothers Brothers scripts, though we didn't know if they were written in hopes of getting them on the show or if they were actually something they performed on Sesame. I believe they are dated 1970. — Joe (talk) 00:46, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think I have anything in particular on season 2. I've been posting the summaries that I have in order, and right now I'm up to season 7. I didn't put the summaries on that CD that I gave you, but you have pretty much everything else there... -- Danny (talk) 00:48, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::Aha! Well, anyway, we have some names and a season to add to the celebrity category, anyway, so I thought you'd like to know. The same names mostly crop up in several articles, and itr seems as then and now, Sesame didn't announce the guezts until they'd been booked. Taken in conjunction with the scripts, that certainly confirms the Smothers Brothers, so any details on them could be added in. I'm glad we finally have a direct Muppet connection for Lucille Ball (there;'s several I Love Lucy references/spoofs floating around). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:51, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::That's very exciting. I've been hoping for a Lucille Ball connection, that's great! -- Danny (talk) 00:53, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Clerical questions 1) What makes that blue "Content" box show up? I noticed that some albums have it, and some don't. How do you create it? 2) I noticed on some entries, that the Category tags have the album name at the end. Does that do something? It doesn't show up when you go back to the page. Do you have to do it? The Sesame Street Book & Record, Big Bird Leads the Band and The Best of Bert show the variations. Hope this helps. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:54, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :The contents box shows up automatically if you have three headings on the page. So right now, David, Daydreamin' on a Rainy Day doesn't have a contents box, because there's only two headings. :If you want a contents box anyway, you can add it by putting __TOC__ above the first heading. (There's two _ underscores before and after the TOC.) And if you ever want there not to be a contents box, then you can put . :The thing you're seeing on the Category tags is for alphabetizing the article properly in the category. If you just put Category:Sesame Street Albums on The Best of Bert, then it'll get alphabetized under T. So you can put Best Of Bert, and then that alphabetizes it under B. :It's also good to capitalize all of the words in the category tag, as I did with "Of" there, because the software thinks that small letters should get alphabetized separately after capital letters. So you end up with "Gonzo Leads the Way" getting alphabetized before "Gonzo and the Chicken". If you make the category tag say Gonzo And The Chicken, then it alphabetizes properly. -- Danny (talk) 13:41, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, Danny! We'll get these records all looking the same eventually! -- Ken (talk) 02:30, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives Insert non-formatted text here